


Helping Through A Hard Time

by Alma



Series: Hit Him Hard [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, because Marco never jerked off before, but who cares, handjob, i don't know what I've created, innocent marco tho, jean teaches him how to handjob, probably not, realistic?, sorry for that bad title pun, this is literally just something hilarious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma/pseuds/Alma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I just can’t believe you've never touched yourself. At least not that way… and now… It'll be me."</p><p>“Do you… want to?”</p><p>There was a pause again. Jean looked into his face and slowly caressed the slightly bruised skin. The soft touch made Marco sigh again, and his whole body shivered. </p><p>“To be honest.. yes.”</p><p>One hand traveled to the tight fabric, feeling the outline of his half hard-on. This time it made Marco moan softly, which even surprised himself. Jean, though, grinned coquettishly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Through A Hard Time

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me, I don't know what I've done. I just came up with the idea: Hey, what if Marco never touched his freckled dick and Jean can't believe him and helps him out of his 'misery'? I don't even know if it is possible to not touch yourself with 16, but what do I know. The world is huge! 
> 
> Aaanyway, don't take anything serious, it's just me trying to teach myself english. :D
> 
> If you still wanna know who I am, find me here: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Cherrybodt) or [Tumblr](http://lovinglavidaloki.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I wouldn't mind to read some comments. Let's laugh together or just talk about our favourite dorks. x)  
> Oh and if you find mistakes, please tell me! English isn't my first language and I reeeeeally want to improve. You could help me, with yelling mistakes into the comment-box :D
> 
> Enjoy and lots of love!

“You've never- _what_ _?_!” Jean shouted and stared at his freckled friend, who immediately blushed furiously and waved with his hands in defense. With a loud slap one of his hands landed on Jean’s mouth and muffled his surprised cry.

Currently, they were sitting outside the headquarters. Underneath the roof of the look-out, to be exact. It was the day of the week where it was Jean’s and Marco’s duty to spend half of the night as vigilant guards even though nobody really knew why they should do it in the first place. It wasn’t like there was any danger. Titans were outside the walls, not inside. However, it was their duty and they had to do it; no room for argument.

To spend hours alone in the cold sometimes led to some interesting subjects, especially with an interlocutor like Jean _No-shame_ Kirschstein. Marco found himself conflicted between rather to stay silent and to talk with Jean, who he considered as a friend. A close friend, actually. When he first signed in to be a trainee to become a soldier and to make his family proud, he never thought of finding someone who would like to spend his free time with him and who thought the same of Marco, as Marco thought of him. Usually, Marco always saw himself as boring; too ordinary. He wasn’t spirited like Connie and Sasha, he had no tragic past like Eren and his sister Mikasa, and he wasn’t as talented as Jean. Especially not like Jean. To be honest, he thought of himself like the exact opposite of him.

But somehow, Jean liked him and he was glad. He laughed with him, sat with him and accepted him the way he was, with all his insecurities and his clumsiness. Furthermore, to know that Jean stood beside him, kind of helped him. Helped him to get through training and helped him to never lose his goal out of sight. With Jean, he actually believed to even achieve it.

At other times, like now, Marco wished Jean wouldn’t be so comfortable to ask him personal questions casually, just like that. He couldn’t even remember how they got to a topic like this. It started with Mikasa, like always, moved over to the question if he already had his first time (which both hadn’t), over Jean’s comment that Bertholdt was always the last one to come back from a shower.

Marco didn’t know what he meant, because he couldn’t see a connection between his statement and their previous topic about sex.

“He’s not really the subtle kind.” he chuckled and Marco leaned over the railing, staring down into the mud and to the small stalls.

Jean just kept talking, probably ignoring that his friend had no idea what he was trying to say.

“I mean, we all do it now and then, that’s no secret, but - oh man.. it’s so hilarious. Did you see his face today, when Reiner smirked at him after he returned? He was beet red.”

Silence followed and, unfortunately, Jean noticed.

“Please tell me your aren’t that oblivious? Marco, c’mon. It was hella obvious.”

Nervously, Marco chewed on his nail and threw a brief glance to the side and onto Jean's face, hoping he would drop this topic.

“Oh my-.... he jerked off!” Jean practically screamed and cleared his throat right after.

“He.. what?” This time it was Marco’s turn to speak, embarrassed. He felt stupid, but he probably shouldn’t. If he didn’t know what Jean was talking about, he shouldn’t feel embarrassed to ask, right?

Jean bursted out laughing and patted the wooden railing while doing so, until he met Marco’s hurt eyes. He stopped immediately and blinked a few times.

“You’re kidding right?”, he asked, still amused.

“I wouldn’t have asked if I knew what you’re talking about.” he answered, whispering, not meeting the eyes of his friend.

“Uhm.. let me think, uhm.. he.. shook his leek?” Jean snorted. “He.. played with his little Bertholdt? Even tho I can imagine he’s not that little… woah, wait.. uh awkward, anyway.. where were I? Ah right, he..-”

“It’s okay! I... got it.”

Marco was able to feel Jean’s stare on him and it made him uncomfortable, but he was too embarrassed to say anything. Besides, Jean was already talking again before Marco was able to complain.

“I can’t shake of the feeling that you still got no idea what I’m talking about. Marco.. did you ever…” He made a pause and coughed awkwardly, but he was on a mission. There was no turning back. “Have you ever .. jerked off?”

Marco flinched and a deep blush crept into his cheeks and the tip of his ears.

“Stop making fun of me.”, he mumbled and covered his face with the collar of his jacket. Partly because of a cold breeze, but mostly to hide himself. Now they were back at the beginning.

“You've never- _what?!_ ” Jean shouted and stared at his freckled friend, who immediately blushed furiously and waved with his hands in defense. With a loud slap one of his hands landed on Jean’s mouth and muffled his surprised cry. “ ..Sorry.. eh.. I’m not.. making fun.. Well, gotta admit that’s.. odd?”

“I don’t see a reason why I should.. do.. that.”

Jean moved next to him and leaned on the railing as well, scratched his cheek and shrugged. He started this conversation and he would bring it to an end. Apart from that, he didn’t want Marco to feel like something was wrong with him. Just because some people did _things_ , didn’t mean that others did too. Jean wasn’t really enjoying how visibly uncomfortable he made Marco. But instead of dropping the topic and leaving Marco with this feeling, he tried to explain some things.

“Do you just.. ignore.. when-” Again, Jean cleared his throat. It was a lot easier to talk about sexual things a few minutes before, but now it was turning awkward. “when.. you got a hard on? I-I mean, .. when _something_ seeks for attention?”

Marco was still hiding, but nodded slightly. “Never really felt like I need to pay attention. I mean, it goes away eventually.”

Jean laughed to get rid of some of the awkward tension. The cold night suddenly turned heated.

“So.. you.. never really.. uhm… woke up .. and.. noticed that something has... happened?”

If Jean had known that he would end up as someone to teach Marco something about his own body, he probably would have not started a conversation like that in the first place.

“Oh my god, Jean! That’s gross.. and disgusting.. and.. I don’t even know why we are talking about this.”

“So you did _experience_ it?”

“Part of growing up..”

"Good, good.. uh.. Y’know, to do it, can be really.. stress relieving. Mostly it’s .. satisfying? Pleasing.. To sum up, it feels good. Well, I once heard from someone who doesn’t like it at all. So, I guess it’s something a person decides for himself. It’s just like everything else. You decide if you like it or not. I think even girls do that…”

This time, Marco looked up and seemed rather curious. In fact, he always liked to listen to Jean talking, even though the topic was.. extraordinary.

Jean noticed Marco’s staring and straightened his shoulders. “Don’t ask me how and what they do, because I’m not a girl, obviously. It’s definitely different to what guys do, but… hands are probably involved, too.”

“So, you do it?”

Jean made a mixed noise of a snort and a gulp. “Y-yes.. sometimes.”

“Why? I-i mean.. do you feel a need to do it?”

“If you say it like that, it sounds like a bad thing. To be honest, sometimes it really does feel like that. It’s.. relaxing.. and I sleep very good afterwards.” He chuckled lightly and ran his hand through his hair. “As I said, it feels relieving. Do you never thought about.. exploring and get to know yourself? I mean, doing it?”

“I’m not that stupid, you know. I know that.. _things_.. can happen, but I never thought about doing that to me. I always expected it’s only good for.. the future. For family and so on.”

“That’s cute,” Jean whispered.

“What?

“Nothing.”

There was a silence again, but somehow the air wasn’t as thick anymore as before. The wind was blowing peacefully through the trees and caused rustling. Marco couldn’t stop his mind from thinking about what they just talked about. It seemed like everyone did _it_ , except Marco himself. He didn’t feel a pressure to change that, but still curiosity lingered in his mind. How would it feel? Jean seemed to like it. Jean touched himself in the past, maybe not even that long ago and felt pleasure. Pleasured himself..

 _Oh holy -_. He felt a shiver wandering through his body. It reached his groin and left a tickle, the surprise left him giggling. Quickly he covered his mouth with his hands and stared into nothing, wide eyed and shocked.

“What’s wrong?”, the blonde next to him asked and raised a brow, an amused smile on his lips, caused by Marcos incredible _cute_ giggle.

“How do you get in a state to do it in the first place? I.. thought it only just.. happens. Not through willpower.”

Jean snorted again and couldn’t help but smile at Marco. He almost felt bad to tell Marco those things. He seemed so pure and innocent, but on the other hand, it was normal. Nothing that would _destroy or change_ a person.

“Easy. You get turned on. Some people can get turned on very easily.”

“By what?”

“Mostly by other people. Sometimes even at.. unfitting times. Most likely it is your own mind that get’s you into a situation like that. For example, you just think about something that turns you on. That doesn’t mean you mindlessly run around with a boner and want to jerk off, you gotta want it, though. I assume, at least. I can just speak for myself.”

“And what...”

“No, no, no.. Marco, no.. don’t you ask.”

“Why not?”

“I.. I can’t talk with you about what.. turns me on."

“Why... not?” he repeated.

“That’s… embarrassing.”

“More embarrassing than me not even knowing that people jerk off?”

Jean was quiet for a moment, then he turned around and slowly sank to the ground, sat down on the wood and patted the spot next to him. Marco followed the lead and looked at him, curious. The blonde inhaled deeply and rubbed his eyes.

“When.. I want to.. do it.. uhm, I like to imagine things.” For a moment Jean considered to leave it at that, but Marco was looking at him; attentive and expectant.

“I, .. I usually think about… a person.. I like. Not necessary a real person, who really lives, can be made-up. That person is always _exactly_ my type, y’know.. everything I like.. b-black hair, d-dark eyes… I, uh.. really got a thing for hands...I know that’s weird.”

“No, it’s okay. So, to.. get off.. people like to imagine.. other people?”

Jean snorted again. “Something like that, yeah. But not necessarily. As I said before, I can only speak for myself. I like to do it because it makes it.. more pleasurable? But there are some days where you’re just horny. I don’t even know a real reason; sometimes you just are and then your body doesn’t care at all if you imagine something or not.”

Silence, again. Jean thought, that Marco would just let his words sink, maybe finally let go of the topic, but he would have never expected Marco to say the following words:

“I wanna do it.”

“What?"

Jean was taken off guard and stared at his blushing friend, who fumbled with the edge of his jacket. Did he really just say what Jean thought he had heard?

“I want to experience it. How does it work?”

“Marco.. no.. that doesn’t.. First of all, that’s definitely not how it works.”

“Huh? I didn’t even do anything.”

“You asked me to _help_ you.”

“And?”

“Marco, you can’t just ask people to help you to get off. Besides, that’s not.. _we’re friends ._ ”

Marco tilted his head and sat back on his heels. “I don’t see a problem there. Friends help each other.”

“T-that’s s-something else!” Jean stuttered and his face turned red. He avoided Marco's eyes and shook his head.

“Why is it something else?”

“It’s something sexual and intimate.. Friends don’t do that..”

“Says who?”

“Marco…” Jean groaned and dared to look at his friend again, who seemed serious as hell.

“I didn’t say that.” he joked with a serious expression and shifted closer, which made Jean flinch and shuffle back a little. “It’s your choice. I’m just asking you, not demanding it.. but.. could you, at least… What do I have to do if I do it?”

“There is nothing you could do wrong, figure it out yourself. You won’t break your dick. The more often you do it, the sooner you’ll figure out what you like.”

“What do you like?”

“Marco!”

“Jean!”

“I’m not having this conversation with you any longer.” Immediately, Jean stood up and raised his hands in a defensive pose, shaking his head.

What he didn’t expect was Marco grabbing the fabric of his pants, pulling on it lightly and staring up at him with an expression of a beaten puppy - something that he didn’t like to see while holding a conversation about how to jerk off.

“Please, Jean. I’m just curious.” Marco whined and, defeated, Jean sat down again.

“You’ll tell no one we talked about that, okay? And I get to eat your dessert tomorrow.”

“Deal.”

Marco let go of Jean's pants and sat back again, tilted his head out of inquisitiveness, and waited. Jean, on the other hand, shook his head again, rubbed his temples and huffed briefly.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this, okay.. uhm.. typically you use your right hand, if you’re right-handed. _Oh, by Sina_.…” He cleared his throat. “Well.. and then.. you.. stroke yourself… just.. just like this.”

Marco never demanded to see how to do it, but Jean just willingly hold his hand in front of their faces, more or less bend his fingers to form a hole and flicked his wrist. Marco stared at his hand and blinked a few times, feeling his face heat up.

“That’s all?”

“Depends on you. You can.. massage the spot un- under... the head, or even run.. run your thumb over the… slit.” He let his hand sink and rubbed his sweaty palm over his thigh. Marco noticed how nervous Jean just became, but he didn’t know why. Why was it such a big deal to talk about it? A few minutes before, he talked about Bertholdt pleasuring himself, made fun of it, actually, and now he acted like it was forbidden to talk about it with a friend? Maybe it wasn’t just the fact he was a friend, maybe it was just because he was.. Marco. He never did anything like that. He was _odd._

“Is it because of me?”

“Huh?” Confused, Jean’s head snapped to the side and he stared at his black haired friend. The latter was staring back, but his expression turned sadder than intended.

“Do you not want to talk about it, because it’s me?”

“What the hell, Marco?”

“You can be honest, Jean. It’s okay. I know I’m not as experienced as the others. I’m boring, probably just ‘that innocent guy'. It’s okay, really.”

Jean turned his body towards the other and shook his head violently. “Oh no, Marco.” A soft laugh found it’s way out of his throat. “It’s not like that. I don’t care if you don’t know stuff like that, really. Just because you aren’t as sexually active as others, doesn’t make you boring. It’s just.. I guess.. I don’t even know. To talk about it like that is somehow.. strange? I mean, you’re my friend and I feel… I don’t know…”

“But I don’t mind if you tell me. Actually, I trust you… You won’t tell anybody I didn’t know that, right?”

“Of course not.”

“Thank you.”

They smiled at each other and let the silence fell over them again, until Jean moved closer. Marco frowned and watched his face confused. The other’s eyes were closed and he hold his breath for a moment, then he looked up, directly into Marco's face. This time, it was Marco himself who was taken aback. Something in Jeans eyes had changed and right now, the freckled boy wasn’t sure if he liked it.

Then Jean spoke.

“Marco, what turns you on?”

A shiver ran over the spine of the black haired teen and his eyes widened. The way Jean’s voice sounded, was something new. He never heard the other whisper so softly and promising.

“I-I don’t know.” Marco whispered and leaned back a little while Jean shuffled closer to him. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his knee, soothingly rubbing circles over the fabric. A strange tickle roamed through his body again, making his heart skip a beat.

“When was the last time you rudely ignored your dick?” Jean chuckled, his hand moving farther upwards Marco’s leg, then back down to his knee.

He felt himself shudder under Jean’s treatment. It wasn’t the first time this boy somehow affected him, but he never knew what kind of meaning it brought along. Was this turning him on? Jean’s soft touch and his low voice?

“L-l-last… time?”, he stuttered. “Th-three days a-ago..”

Jean withdrew for a moment and looked at his friend in disbelief. “Really? Huh. What had happen before?” He leaned forward again, his face was a few inches away from his own. He felt Jean’s amber eyes boring into his.

“T-t-training…”

“What else?” The hand traveled upwards again and shove the leather away, which was firmly wrapped around his hip. Marco's breathing sped up with anticipation.

“I-i-i watched… _someone ._ ”

“Who?”

“Doesn’t matter.” he answered without missing a beat.

For a moment, Jean stilled and watched his face searchingly.

“It does, Marco.” he then stated. “Because then I could help you imagine.”

“I-i don’t need to..” The freckled boy swallowed hard and averted his gaze, shaking lightly. Something clicked and he looked down again. Jean had opened his straps and discarded them neatly. They wouldn’t need them anymore anyway.

“So, what did you noticed on the person?”, Jean whispered again trailed with his fingertips over Marcos covered hips. Barely touching him, but somehow Marco wished he would.

“The way they moved.” he sighed and leaned back even more, holding himself up on his elbows. His legs were slowly spread by a soft pressure of Jean’s hands. His palms moved over the insides of his thighs and again, he felt it tickling in the lower part of his body. It was _interesting._

“How did they move?” Jean asked calmly and tilted his head to the side, smiled into the freckled face of his closest friend.

It was hard for Marco to think of anything to say. He practically tasted the tension in the air and his lungs were aching for oxygen; he wasn’t able to keep it inside for long. The longer he waited for things to happen, the more nervous he got and it made him _frustrated ._

“Cl-clever? They… They are skillful.. It always seems like, they know what they are doing. B-but… I really .. I really like how their body moves in general..” Again, he swallowed heavily. Finally, Jeans hands were moving upwards again, his thumb was drawing circles near Marco’s crotch and his breath hitched. Blood was boiling in his veins, making his heart beat rapidly and a familiar feeling of tightness filled his pants. He probably should've felt embarrassed, but after all, it was Jean’s touch which had caused it. Actually, he felt impressed and excited.

“What else?”

“I _love_ their smile. The-the way they talk. I love listening to them.”

“Their voice turns you on?”

Marco hissed when slender fingers were crawling up his leg again and brushing over his crotch. It felt strange, but not unpleasant.

“K-kind of. Depends on how.. how… ahh..” With a clap, a hand of his covered his mouth. Redness painted his cheeks and he stared terrified at Jean, as if he had just done something horrible. But Jean just grinned at him, repeated his motions again and wrapped his own hand around Marco’s wrist, pulling the hand away, which still muffled Marco’s sounds. Jean pressed his palm against the twitching bulge, made the freckled boy shudder and whimper.

“How does that feel, Marco?”

Marco gritted his teeth and clawed into his own jacket with the hand he had on his mouth a few moments before. The tickling became intense, flooded his body from head to toe, but it was gone before he really could enjoy it. “Could you.. do that again?”

“That?” With a cocky smile, Jean watched the other writhing on the ground while his hand carefully moved over his trapped arousal.

“Yes.. that.” Involuntary, the back of Marco's head hit the wood. His mouth opened and a soft sigh escaped. It really did feel good. He wanted more. “J-jean..”

“Hm?”

“Can.. can I.. you.. ouhhh,"

There was no reason for talking anymore because he already heard how Jean opened his pants. A great feeling of relief followed. Carefully, he glanced towards Jean and noticed how he hesitated to go further. Again, he wanted to say something, to say that he did not have to do anything, but his words were cut off. Marco made a high-pitched noise when the blonde grabbed his pants and pulled them down to his knees. Just far enough to reveal the outline of a larger bulge underneath his underwear.

“I really can’t believe it.” Jean whispered.

“You don’t have to do-”

“That’s not what I meant.” he snickered and shuffled between Marcos legs, spread his hands on Marcos bare thighs and watched the other twitching. Somehow, it made his smile even wider. “I just can’t believe you've never touched yourself. At least not that way… and now… It'll be me.”

“Do you… want to?”

There was a pause again. Jean looked into his face and slowly caressed the slightly bruised skin. _Damn gear_. The soft touch made Marco sigh again, and his whole body shivered.

“To be honest.. yes.”

One hand traveled to the tight fabric, feeling the outline of his half hard-on. This time it made Marco moan softly, which even surprised himself. Jean, though, grinned coquettishly.

Marco almost started to complain that he still was trapped in his clothes, but Jean already decided well and hooked his finger behind the waistband, pulling it down and staring shamelessly. Marco found himself heating up again. In some way, he suddenly became insecure about whatever they were doing. What if Jean found him.. ugly? Haltingly, he looked at Jean again, waiting for a reaction. It wasn’t like they never saw each other naked, but the circumstances were kind of different.

Unexpectedly, he felt Jean's shaking hands roaming over him. He shoved Marco's shirt up to reveal a little bit more skin. He couldn’t believe what he just witnessed and felt. Jean leaned forward to _kiss_ his hipbones. It was sweet, it was chaste, and it made everything inside him tickle. That was, until Jean wrapped a hand around his growing arousal. He jolted slightly and gasped, his mouth was hanging open and his heart jumped against his ribcage.

The lips of the blonde still brushed over his partially bruised, soft skin. His grip became firm, but he still didn’t move and Marco grew impatient. Sure, he hadn’t touched himself, but that didn’t mean that he could stand to wait seconds more. He wanted his touch. It made his body hot, and to see Jean moving tender and gentle just made it more unbearable.

“You still haven’t told me more about what turns you on. Well, not that you still need a.. boost.” He threw a glance to Marcos twitching cock. Never really touched in that way. It even made Jean excited, but he would _never_ admit that.

Marco hid his face behind his hand and gulped. He couldn’t tell Jean more. The more he would say, the more the other would figure out of who he was talking about. He still considered Jean as just a friend. He never really thought about an attraction he might have towards the blonde. Still, he was sure that Jean was his friend and whatever was happening now wouldn’t change a thing, but.. Marco couldn’t shake off the strange feeling that was evolving.

To keep away an awkward silence, Marco moved his lips. “You’re.. you’re not the only one who.. who likes hands.” he whispered, already breathless.

“That’s a good start.” Jean grinned, moving his hands slowly and without warning. Marco yelped and almost sat completely upright, relaxing again and involuntary licking his lips.

“Close your eyes, Marco.” Teasingly slow, his hand was gliding over the shaft; from base to tip. “Why do you like their hands?”

Marco obeyed and leaned his head back, feeling arousal washing over him with every slow stroke of Jeans _beautiful and skilled_ hands. “They.. They’re nice.” he groaned.

“Hmh, why so?” Jean asked, breathing hotly against the pale skin, decorated with tiny freckles.

Marco’s mouth turned dry, his voice became merely a whisper. “They’re soft,” He moaned his answer. “L-long fingers, pretty… pretty long fing-ahh… Jean!”

From one moment to another, Jean had sped up, his thumb circling now and then over the tip, smearing precome over Marco's length. His thighs began to tremble and he scratched his nails over the wooden ground, searching for something to hold onto. The faster Jean went, the tighter his grip became and the tighter his grip was, the more his muscles tensed.

"Are you enjoying it?”

Jean’s voice was driving him crazy.

“Yes, oh my…. Jean, don’t stop.. _Please_ …”

“Don’t worry.” he reassured him and smiled audibly in his words. Marco couldn’t keep his eyes away any longer. He opened them without hesitation and supported himself up on his elbows again. His eyes immediately found Jean’s. He watched the hand move over his arousal; twitching and sending little shocks through his body.

“Marco..” Jean groaned. “Tell me more about the person.”

If Marco weren’t so far gone, he maybe would have become suspicious, but he was blown away. Totally trapped between pleasure and disbelief. This was really happening and it felt good. It was incredible.

“They’re perfect.. everything.. so good, _oh god_ , so good. Makes my body tickle. Hngh…” Marco lolled under Jean’s touch. He shoved his hands into his hair, leaned back again against the wood, arching his back deliciously, pressing his shoulder blades into the ground and moaning wantonly.

“More, Marco. Let me hear more.”

Both weren't really sure what he really wanted to hear more of, but it didn’t matter. Marco felt something building inside of him. His body heated up dangerously and he thought he might pass out any minute. He felt something he never felt before, but he liked it. He liked the feeling and he welcomed it with every passing second.

“ _He_ turns me on so much, _ahhhh , he_ makes.. makes my heart beat so fast…” Marco swallowed again, surprised by the sudden amount of saliva in his mouth. “Ohh, Jean…” he breathed.

Suddenly, Jean pressed his thumb against the underside of his leaking head, massaged the spot and then moved sloppily down and up again.

It caught Marco almost out of nowhere. He arched his back even more, pressed the back of his head into the ground; his breath got stuck in his lungs and his heart skipped several beats. He felt his arousal throbbing and his body twitching. He drew his legs a little closer, his toes curled inside his boots. Jean was pumping him through his, probably, first orgasm where he at least was conscious. Cum covered his abdomen and the blonde's hand, but he didn’t seem to mind.

With a blissful smile, Marco stared at the ceiling of the look-out. He just remembered where they were, but couldn’t bring himself to care. He felt light-headed and so at peace with himself that he considered to never stand up again. Well, but Jean was still there and he wasn’t fond of that idea.

“Hurgh, gross.” he stated and wrinkled his nose, searching the insides of his pockets with his clean hand until he found a tissue. Roughly, he got rid of the mess and was friendly enough to do the same for his still twitching friend, who wandered through the afterglow.

“Earth to Marco? Oi!” Jean snapped with his fingers right in front of Marco's face. The freckled boy blinked a few times, then exhaled heavily.

“Oh holy mother of Sina.” he breathed and ran his hands over his sweaty face. A blush covered his face and his glance down just deepened it. Quickly, he covered himself again and wanted to say something, anything, but then he noticed something displeasing. He rubbed his ear and winced.

“I’m turning deaf.” he whined and grimaced. Blood was rushing through his ear, or head, he didn’t know, but it turned everything dull, except Jeans laughter.

“You’re so dramatic.” he chuckled and shook his head, amused. “You’re totally fine, believe me.”

In fact, his hearing returned after a few seconds and he sighed, relieved.

Silence returned; it wasn’t uncomfortable per se, but it made Marco think. Thinking back to what had happened and to what he’d said.

_He turns me on so much._

Panic rose and this time it wasn’t pleasure or embarrassment that heated his face.

“J-jean, what I said.. I.. uh.. can explain.. I didn’t.. I don’t…”

“It’s okay, Marco.” Jean smiled and stood up, patting the dirt away from his knees. “We should head back. Our time is up.” He reached towards Marco and lent him a hand. Marco hesitantly grabbed it and let himself be pulled onto weak knees.

All of a sudden, Marco was pulled closer and felt arms around his waist, keeping him from falling to the ground.

“I’m glad I could help.” Jean whispered and winked.

He _winked._

Marco didn’t know what to say; he just blushed feverishly.

On their silent way back to the headquarter, Marco asked himself if this was just the beginning of something _more ._

Who knew, maybe Jean was willing to _show_ him much more he never knew about.

And Marco was eager to _learn._


End file.
